Password Journal
by King Memo
Summary: AU. For no explicable reason, Sasuke owns a Password Journal, and Naruto wants to know what's in it. Was originally intended to be SasuNaru but could be considered a friendship fic.


**hly and i talk about sasunaru a lot and uh this happened**

**i might make a collection of ~connected oneshots~ but who knows**

* * *

The Password Journal had been given to him as a joke; Sasuke never actually wrote in it, or so he claimed. It was the sort of book he'd put on his coffee table for kicks, if he had a coffee table. Naruto always had to mock him for it, as one would expect. He always made sure it was hidden away when the blond idiot dropped by for a visit.

Naruto's trips to the lone Uchiha's home were something of an expected oddity. He showed up frequently, occasionally bringing along cups of instant ramen or some other junk food Sasuke didn't approve of. Not that he was quite the sort of person to be called a "health nut," but he didn't care much for sweets or such things. Naruto thought that was, to put it bluntly, bullshit, and often called Sasuke out on this behavior.

Neither boys had really had much in the way of parental figures growing up. At some point Sasuke had taken up making sure Naruto at least pretended to have a balanced diet, forcing him to eat more vegetables (predictable) and less instant ramen. As one would expect, he was typically unsuccessful in this endeavor.

On this particular day, though, Naruto was going into his friend's home under the impression that no one would be there. It wasn't the first time Naruto had decided to sneak into Sasuke's house, but it was the first time he'd had an objective in mind.

Find and break into the Password Journal.

He couldn't resist the temptation any longer. He just had to know what kind of thing Sasuke wrote about. He expected he'd find the boy's deepest, darkest secrets. That's what diaries were for, right? Naruto had no patience for journals, or even really for writing.

Naruto planned to break in somehow, as he normally did, but the back door had been left unlocked. Odd, possibly suspicious, but he wasn't going to complain. He shut the door gently.

On the kitchen table there was a box. It wasn't anything special, really, though it had Naruto's name scrawled across the top in Sasuke's distinctive handwriting. A trap of some sort, he was sure. Was Sasuke expecting him to be here? Naruto shook the notion from his head immediately. Sasuke couldn't know. How would he?

Naruto ignored the box and moved on to Sasuke's bedroom, the obvious first place to look. There was a neat pile of clothing on the floor, an unusual sight in his home. Sasuke wasn't what one would call a "neat freak," though he typically kept his place relatively nice. Nicer than Naruto's mess of an apartment, in any case. Naruto dug through the pile, hoping it meant maybe Sasuke had been in a hurry to hide the journal.

Sure enough, there it was, poorly hidden underneath a black T-shirt. Now all he had to do was guess the password and properly replicate Sasuke's voice which, come to think of it, was much easier said than done.

Actually, screw that. Naruto pulled a knife out of his pocket and began hacking the journal open. He was just barely aware that Sasuke would notice it'd been broken open, but it didn't matter. He didn't even care too much for the actual contents; he merely thought of it as a sort of prank.

The cover broke off entirely. "Damn," Naruto muttered. He hadn't wanted to destroy it. Well, whatever. Not like it mattered. It couldn't be _that_ important.

Not too long after he started looking through the journal, he began to lose interest.

"Wow, this is really boring," Naruto commented, skipping past word-filled pages he didn't have the patience to read. Suddenly he stopped, catching sight of a page with only one sentence.

_"im gonna kill my bro and makeout w/naruto xoxo SU"_

If such a ridiculous-looking mess could be called a sentence.

"Whaaaaaat?" He dropped the journal in astonishment. This had to be some kind of joke, it just had to be. Didn't it? No way Sasuke was serious.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice coming from the doorway. He quickly kicked the offending book under a shirt he'd previously tossed aside. "What are you talking about?" he said. "I'm not doing anything, see?" He waved his open hands in a flustered manner. "Nothing!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Idiot." He picked up the journal. "I'm not stupid. I know you were going through this."

"Alright, fine," the blond conceded. "But seriously, what's up with this?" He took the journal from Sasuke's hand and quickly hunted down the page that had startled him. He held it up to Sasuke's eyes, nearly smashing the boy's face in the process.

Sasuke pushed the book away from his face and scanned the page. "Good God, Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Did you even look past this page?" he asked. "Did you even _read_ anything in here?"

"Well...not exactly." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "It all looked really boring, to be honest."

Sasuke flipped back a few pages and ripped one out. "Look," he ordered, handing the page to Naruto. "I just cut out pieces of Kakashi-sensei's book and pasted it in."

"Ohhh..."

"Then there's this." He ripped out another page.

_"dear diary, i final got caught up in gossip girl. its a great show i cant believe no else watches it, it waaaay better than glee lmao. xoxo su"_

Naruto looked up from the page to see Sasuke looking at him with a bemused expression. "Did you really think this was serious?"

"What? Of course not! No way." Naruto chuckled. "I knew it was a joke all along."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie, then whacked the tap of Naruto's head with the Password Journal. "Get out of here, Naruto."

"Wait." Sasuke tossed a nondescript box at Naruto. "Don't forget this."

"Hehe. Thanks!" Naruto grinned and waved. "See ya tomorrow?"

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from smiling a bit. "Sure thing, loser."


End file.
